Pirate101 IV- The Grim Reaver
by rumoryum
Summary: The sequel to Pirate101 III- To Monquista. In order to gain Avery's support in the new goal, James needs to do a favour for Captain Charlie Kennit. In order to do this, however, James must learn the truth about his mission to assassinate Captain Gunn and speak to a legendary member of his family. Can he survive? Rated T for violence. Out now: Pirate101 V- The City of Gold.
1. Chapter 1- Search For The Grim Reaver

**Pirate101 IV- _The Grim Reaver_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

**A/N: You may have noticed some edits in the presentation of this chapters. I have decided to change the layout of certain things to improve the presentation. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1- Search For _The Grim Reaver_**

The newly decorated _Dona Angela _docked at Flotsam- the island made completely out of pirate ships that have crashed together- along with _The Careless Hound_. The pirates left their flagships and Dustin lead them to where Captain Charlie Kennit, a pirate that Captain Avery (leader of The Pirate Republic in Skull Island) wants to trade with, was.

"There he is," Dustin said, pointing to a worried-looking fat pirate.

As James walked towards him, Kennit said, "Blimey! You're Red Jim- the pirate with the highest bounty in Skull Island! Well, besides Avery, Catbeard, Boochbeard, Gandry and the elite pirates that is."

"Sorry?" James asked, "My bounty's pretty low."

Kennit showed him eight Monquistan wanted posters. The first one was for Alfonso, who had a bounty of 205 gold. The second one was for Old Scratch, who had a bounty of 210 gold. The third was for Nanu Nanu, who had a bounty of 220 gold. The fourth one was for Gaspard, he had 225 gold as his bounty. Next was Emmett, 250 gold. Then there was Ratbeard- he had a bounty of 265 gold. After that was Bonnie Anne, 275 gold. Finally, there was James' poster- 300 gold.

"Well my bounty definitely has improved," he said, "What are the bounties of Avery, Catbeard, Boochbeard and Gandry?"

"Gandry has an impressive 5,000 gold bounty, while Boochbeard has a very impressive 7,500 gold bounty," Kennit began, "However, Catbeard has a 10,000 gold bounty and Avery... he has a legendary bounty of 25,000 gold!"

They all gasped. Avery was very powerful. Surely nobody could match Avery's very high bounty.

"There were eight others that had a higher bounty than Avery," Kennit went on, "Captain Gunn- the richest pirate in history- had a bounty of 50,000 gold. Ivor Hawkins II- the original Captain of _The Dashing Fortune- _had a bounty of 75,000 gold. Grey Lou- former Captain of _The Silent Folly- _had a bounty of 100,000 gold. Captain Callum Silver- former Captain of _The Careless Hound-_ had a bounty of 500,000 gold. Captain Lucas Sharp- former Captain of _The Admiral's Falcon-_ had a bounty of 1,000,000 gold. Captain Neil Voss- former Captain of _The Jolly Roger-_ had a bounty of 500,000,000 gold. Crimson Tom- former Captain of _The Dashing Fortune-_ had a bounty of 1,000,000,000 gold. Then there's the man with the highest bounty in history, besides Captain Barnabus Blood, who may still be alive. Davy Jones, the Bosun and later Captain of _The Dashing Fortune_,before he passed the ship on to Crimson Tom and gained _The Flying Dutchman_."

"Wow," James said, "Anyway, I'm here to carry out the deal you made with Avery... though I'm not sure what it is."

"Avery's deal?" Kennit replied, "Aye. Let me explain. My nephew, Jack Kennit, is the Bosun aboard _The Octavius_. Or was. The ship's crew was captured by Bobby Bones, Captain of _The Grim Reaver_, as one of my nephew's shipmates says. Unfortunately, he died after he told me this. I need you to find Bobby Bones and bring back my nephew and his shipmates- _alive_. Well, if they're dead then I can give them a funeral and I'll still do the deal, but I'd prefer it if he was alive."

In the tavern cellar of _The Black Spot Tavern _owned by One-Eyed Jack, the pirates were thinking.

"How on earth are we gonna find _The Grim Reaver_?" James asked.

Old Scratch had an answer, "Bobby Bones be one of the six allies- Dark Crawler, Malistaire, Bobby Bones, Morganthe, Skreech and Lord Nightshade. I an' I know them well, but I do not know where _The Grim Reaver _be, Captain my Captain. But, I an' I reckon who does."

"Who?" they all asked loudly.

"Jojo Mojo, monkey witchdoctor and subordinate of Skreech," the skeleton answered, "He normally dwell on Boot Hill, Cool Ranch, but he in Skull Island now. Madame Vadima, she know where monkey be hiding."

"Welcome, Pirates," a dark skinned witchdoctor, presumably Vadima, said, "I know why you come to Vadima. Jojo Mojo- monkey witchdoctor. I see him, he is hiding in the ancient tunnels- below. Searching for dangerous weapon. Stop him, before he make Skreech more powerful."

They walked to the ancient tunnels and searched. After a while, they found Jojo Mojo standing in front of an Aztecosaur Sceptre. As Jojo reached out to grab the sceptre, Old Scratch waved his wand and caused some rocks to fall onto the sceptre, destroying it. Jojo turned around.

"Scratch," he said.

"Jojo," Scratch replied.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE YOU CRAPPY MONKEY!" Emma shouted as she shot her musket towards Jojo.

Jojo easily dodged, but in the commotion, James had managed to get close to Jojo and nearly sliced him in half, but Jojo dodged again and waved his wand, summoning a lot of skeletons. Zenobia swung her weapon, nearly destroying one of the skeletons, while Emma continued to crazily shoot her musket to no avail. Jojo waved his wand again and summoned some gas that puts skeletal witchdoctors to sleep. James swung his katana at Jojo, but the agile monkey continued to dodge. The skeletons were half gone, but they needed to beat Jojo to find _The Grim Reaver_.

Three hours passed and the last skeleton died, but the others were exhausted- unable to help James in his continuing fight against Jojo. Well, except Emma, who was still shooting her musket completely randomly- never hitting Jojo, but somehow almost always hitting one of the pirates. Jojo was winning. Eventually, they would get tired and he would use that chance to strike. But then, when everything seemed lost, Old Scratch woke up and rubbed his eyeballs. Then, he caught sight of James struggling against Jojo.

"I an' I help ye out, Captain my Captain," the skeletal witchdoctor said as he waved his wand.

Suddenly, a mojo claw appeared and pulled Jojo to the floor. James placed his katana against Jojo's throat, threatening to kill him.

"What do you want from me?" Jojo asked.

"The location of _The Grim Reaver_," James replied.

"It's inside the place that caused the death of one of your good friends," Jojo replied, "But in order to get there- you must learn the truth about your earliest visit to Skull Island that you can remember. Go to _Spirit Skyway_. _He _is there. The one that finds nothing difficult. He is bound to help you."

James smiled, "Thanks!" then killed Jojo anyway.

"As brutal as always, Cap'n!" Ratbeard said.

"So, where is this place? Who is _'he'_?" Bonnie Anne asked.

James thought for a bit. There was no doubt Jojo was talking about Gaspard's death. Then it hit him. He had seen _The Grim Reaver_. The Flotsam Maelstrom- he saw the outline of a ship inside it when it attacked them. As for the one that finds nothing impossible. It could only be one person.

"Set sail for _Spirit Skyway_," James said, "It's time to find my maternal grandfather. It's time to find Davy Jones. There seems to be a hidden truth about my mission to assassinate Gunn, so I really wanna check it out. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2- Davy Jones

**Pirate101 IV- _The Grim Reaver_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

**Chapter 2- Davy Jones**

_Spirit Skyway _was a haunted sky, full of souls that Death has been unable to collect. Many famous pirates have refuges in _Spirit Skyway_- Captain Barnabus Blood, Dead Mike and even the ghost of Captain Kid. _Dona Angela _and _The Careless Hound _both docked at The Isle of Poultrygeists, where dead chicken bandits from Cool Ranch live. James and his crew told Dustin and his crew to keep watch for any Valencian or Monquistan ships, while they searched for clues to find Davy Jones.

James walked up to a poultrygeist, "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Davy Jones?"

"Davy Jones? How in tarnation am I s'posed ta know?" the chicken replied, "Go see ta Bill Earole- he knows where everybody lives in the whole dang skyway!"

James searched the entire island until they found a duck ghost, "Hi. Are you Bill Earole?"

"Yes a deedee, that is me!" the duck replied, "What do y'all fine fellas need t'day?"

"We be looking fer Davy Jones," Ratbeard answered.

"Hot dang! Why would y'all try ta find a vicious guy like that?" Bill asked.

"He's my maternal grandfather," James replied.

"Well that certainly makes sense," Bill said, "Well, his ship is over in The Glowing Cave yonder."

James nodded his thanks and they turned around to see a clockwork with a bird beak, dressed in red, flanked by four other clockworks.

"Vice-Admiral Bishop," James growled.

"Captain Hawkins," Bishop replied.

Anne was confused, "Clockworks have _ranks_?"

James nodded, "The Leader of The Armada is Kane- his rank is 'Supreme General'. The other elite clockworks are- this female clockwork I'm unsure of the name of, Grand Marshal Rooke, Admiral Deacon, Vice-Admiral Bishop and Vice-General Phule. My rank was 'Captain' and Egg Shen's was 'Vice-Captain'."

"Who gives a damn, for Bartleby's sake?" Emma asked angrily, "KILL 'EM!"

Emma shot her musket at Bishop's right hand, disarming the clockwork mage. However, Bishop's upgraded self could summon the staff, yet he was immobilised for twenty minutes. Zenobia was already occupying a clockwork marine, while the other one was being occupied by Ratbeard. One of the musketeers shot Nanu Nanu, Scratch, Alfonso and Emma and knocked them out in one shot.

"They're getting stronger," James said behind his teeth as he got an axe in the arm by one of the marines, "Annie, Emmett! I'm going to heal everyone and hold your back. Build a sniper's nest and shoot 'em down!"

James brought out the Refresh card given to him by The Commodore and summoned some blue doves to heal everyone. The ones knocked out stayed down, apart from the skilful Nanu Nanu. James and his water mole spearman blocked all attacks coming from the clockworks, as Anne and Emmett finished their sniping nest and started to shoot the clockworks. James used his Gunnery card to finish off those who survived. All that was left was Bishop, still recovering.

"That's odd," James said, "It's been thirty five minutes, he should have finished recovering- wait. Oh no. Ratbeard, pick up Scratch, Nanu Nanu, pick up Alfonso. I'll pick up Emma- NOW RUN!"

They did this, but only James was worrying.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Anne asked.

"Bishop is recovering for forty minutes, rather than twenty," James began, "If he does that, then he becomes temporarily able to shoot an electric beam from his staff- that's even more powerful than doom energy."

"Oh no," Anne groaned, "That doom energy Optimus released was hard enough!"

They ran aboard _Dona Angela _and the two ships sailed quickly away from the island. James laid the three injured pirates into the sick bay.

"Scratch and Alfonso are fine," James said after examining their conditions, "But Emma is in critical condition. Zenobia- first aid kit- NOW!"

Zenobia threw James the first aid kit and he wiped the blood off of Emma's mouth. James then furiously pushed Emma on the chest for resuscitation and bandaged her arm. She was still not in great condition, but her survival was possible.

Three days later, the ships were still travelling to The Glowing Cave. Emma weakly opened her eyes and caught sight of Zenobia.

"Finally awake, huh?" Zenobia asked.

"That blast should've done me in," Emma said weakly, "The electricity hit a vital spot. How did I survive?"

"James," Zenobia replied, "He hardly slept because you were in critical condition."

"James?" Emma asked, "Well, seems like he didn't exactly abandon all the... err... nothing."

"Ok, I understand that you two went out when you were at the Samoorai School in MooShu, but what exactly happened?" Zenobia asked.

Emma's face turned annoyed, "I'll never speak of that."

The ships docked at The Glowing Cave. The pirates walked through the cave to see a crashed galleon in the corner of the cave.

"_The Flying Dutchman_," James said.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked.

"Read the name on the side of the ship," James replied.

"Oh."

The pirates went aboard the shipwreck. A man walked up to them.

"Whaddya want?" he asked.

"To see Davy Jones," James replied.

"My father? Fat chance," the man sneered, "Wait a minute. I know those eyes. That's the red eyes of... Crimson Tom. Who are you?"

"Red Jim, son of Crimson Tom and Grey Lou," James said, "Are you familiar with my guinea pig friend?"

James gestured to Gaspard, who was bubbling with excitement, "Davy Jones II! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Gaspard!" Davy II replied, then turned back to James, "Well, my nephew, time for you to meet your grandpa."

Davy II lead them to a man crouched inside the corner of the cavern. He had silver hair and a dark grey beard. He had a blindfold covering his eyes and he had a pistol on his belt. He turned around.

"I've been expecting you, James," he said, "I am Davy Jones. Do not worry, I'm not blind, my gaze normally kills people, so I wear this. I know why you have come to me. Entrance to The Flotsam Maelstrom. The Seven Skies of Skull Island- there is a clue in each of them. In _Skull Island Skyway_,Jojo Mojo was the clue. In _Spirit Skyway_, I am the clue. The truth about your mission to assassinate Gunn is the key. The person that hired you, Yagami Raito, a sheep from MooShu, is somewhere in _Bahamas Skyway_. Find him, and you will be closer to the truth."

"Thanks, Grandpa," James said.

Davy Jones smiled, "NOW GIVE ME YOUR SOUL IN RETURN! Just kidding. Tee hee."

"I think we know where ye get yer vicious side from, Cap'n!" Ratbeard said.

James nodded, "Yeah. Now, let's get to _Bahamas Skyway_!"


	3. Chapter 3- The Crystal of Death

**Pirate101 IV- _The Grim Reaver_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment. Also, I do not own any characters or concepts from Death Note and Pirates of the Caribbean. Those copyrights belong to their rightful owners.

**Chapter 3- The Crystal of Death**

Yagami Raito lied in his bed. The sheep had a special power, and one by one, pirates were dying because of it. After Captain Gunn died, Raito had gained one of his possessions. Oni Ryuuku, the original owner of the object, stood next to him.

"Did I make any mistakes, Ryuuku?" Raito asked.

"I can think of one," the demon elephant replied, "Getting Hawkins involved. He's the true owner of The Crystal of Death, not you. The Crystal can't kill him, so if you want true power over it, you need to kill him by your own hand."

The sheep stood up, "Then let's track him down."

_Dona Angela _and _The Careless Hound _had reached _Bahamas Skyway_ and docked at Andros Island. James, Dustin and their crews went to the nearby _Gold Galleon Tavern _and spoke to the barkeep, a sparrow pirate that went by the name of Edward Teague.

"Yagami Raito? Aye I know 'im," he stated, "He has The Crystal of Death, a shiny rock that can kill anyone he knows the name and face of. My son, Jonathan, knows where be staying. John is a pirate that goes by the name of 'Captain Jack Sparrow'. He's at Santo Salvadore, go see 'im!"

_The Black Pearl _sailed across_ Bahamas Skyway_. John Teague (aka Captain Jack Sparrow) emerged from the Captain's Quarters. He saw _Dona Angela _and_ The Careless Hound _draw ever nearer to his ship. The first mate, Hector Barbossa, was about to give the signal to fire, but Jack stopped him.

"See the red eyes of the boy?" he asked his first mate, who nodded plainly, "Those eyes tell me that's _his _son."

Barbossa looked more carefully at James, "Aye, it be his alright."

James called out, "Jack Sparrow! We're not here to fight! We need information on where to find someone you know."

"Come aboard, Captain Hawkins! I knew yer dad, so I trust you," Jack replied.

James nodded and he, along with the others boarded _The Black Pearl_.

"We need to find Yagami Raito," James explained.

Jack acknowledged this and then answered, "He's searching the whole skyway for you. I'd start at his house over in Nassau."

James nodded and got up to leave, but the sparrow pirate stopped him, "In return, you owe me a favour. Duel with me in the new arena in Skull Island Town in five days and your favour to me will be repaid."

The duel wasn't for five days, so James had time to go to Nassau and find Raito. Which he did almost instantly. James burst into his house to see Raito holding the Crystal.

"Hawkins," Raito said, surprised, "I didn't think it'd be so easy to find you! Now, I can kill you and gain true power over Death himself!"

"Answer this first, Yagami," James replied, "Why did you hire Egg, Wing, Takeshi and I to kill Gunn?"

Raito started smile. Then, he laughed like an evil maniac, "I couldn't do it myself, so I hired you! Then, I could kill you and get what I truly wanted! The Crystal of Death! Gunn owned it, but now you are its true master! So if I kill you, then I'll rule over Death! The Crystal will be truly mine!"

James charged at his former client and attempted to grab the Crystal, but Raito pulled it away. James only skimmed his hand across it. However, he had touched it nonetheless, meaning that Ryuuku was visible to him.

"A... a Death Oni!" James cried out, surprised.

Raito smiled again, "Anyone who touches the crystal can see Ryuuku- including you."

The evil sheep drew a dagger and attempted to kill James, but James rolled out of the way and drew his katana.

Raito's eyes widened, "_Akai Ken_- the legendary sword of the Yojimbo Samoorai Clan! I need a better weapon- a gun! That'll do the trick. Ryuuku, open a portal to _Port Regal Skyway_, we need to find a Marleybonian Weapon set- a swordand a gun!"

Ryuuku opened the portal and Raito shouted as he jumped through it, "Another time, James Hawkins!"

Bonnie Anne walked up to him, "Were you hallucinating?"

James shook his head, "You haven't touched the Crystal, so you can't see him. Let's get to Skull Island Town and prepare for the duel against Jack."

At Skull Island Town, James and his crew temporarily said goodbye to Dustin, Mormo and Milo, who were going to find information on how to get permission to enter _Port Regal Skyway _and defeat Raito, while James and his crew was going to Surly John Remmington's shop to rest. They paid the rent and went into their rooms. James woke up the next day the sound of the clashing of symbols.

"Emma, what the-" James began.

"Hup hup hup! Get up you idiot! If you're going to beat Sparrow, you need to train!" Emma interrupted, "The others are training too! We paid Mr. Remmington an extra 50 gold for monthly rent of his training field, so you better train!"

James got up and got dressed into his pirate togs and attached his weapons to his belt. Emma had given him some training weights too. James slowly picked them up and attached them to his ankles and wrists. They were so heavy, even James found it almost impossible to lift. He walked out to the training field to see that his entire crew was doing the extreme training. Bonnie Anne, Emma Everhart and Ensign Emmett had all set targets up that were as small as a shuriken. Nanu Nanu had purposely made his spear blunt and attempting to destroy hard objects, similarly for Gaspard with his halberd, Ratbeard with his cutlass and Zenobia with her enormous axe. Old Scratch had a mojo resistor on his wrist, lowering his mojo power by sixty percent, and using mojo to attempt to destroy objects with a high mojo resistance and Alfonso was wearing Monquistan Fifty Kilogram Training Weights and, with his hands behind his back and holding a dagger in his mouth, he was climbing a temporary rigging using only his legs and cutting all the loose ropes. James smiled and drew _Akai Ken_. It was time to train.

Four days had passed and James and his crew were signing up for a crew battle against Sparrow. Mr. Shockley, the owner of the Skull Island Arena, gave them the list of the opponents. James was against Sparrow, of course. Standing in for Egg Shen was someone James hired the other day- a horse named Anthony Freeman, an exiled member of the Red Sash Gang in Cool Ranch, who was against Hector Barbossa. Bonnie Anne was against Bo'Sun, Emmett was against Dogamee Gibbs and Nanu Nanu was up against Pintel. Gaspard was going to fight Marty the Dwarf, while Old Scratch was against Ragetti. Ratbeard was against Mr. Cotton and his parrot. Alfonso was going to fight Anamaria, Zenobia was against Will Turner and Emma was against Mabel Stanley, the missing daughter of Governor Walter Stanley- the governor of Port Regal.

Shockley called out the names for the firs duel, "Emma Everhart! Mabel Stanley!"

Emma and Mabel faced up in the arena. Emma drew her two daggers. She was obviously saving her Musketeer skills for later. Mabel drew a rapier and attacked Emma, who simply blocked and pushed Mabel away. Mabel got back up and attacked again, this time with more power. Emma's daggers broke as Mabel slashed through Emma's front, a blow that would have been fatal if Emma hadn't leant back. Emma quickly drew two pistols and shot the rapier out of Mabel's hands. Mabel then leapt towards Emma and punched her in the stomach, causing blood to come out of the giant cut that was made earlier. Emma tried to stay conscious, but the pain was unbearable. She fell onto the ground and fainted. The medical team came up to take her to the hospital.

"Winner- Mabel Stanley!" Shockley called out, "Next fight- Zenobia Clegg! William Turner II!"

Zenobia and Will faced up and charged at each other. The battle had only just begun.


	4. Chapter 4- Arena Fight

**Pirate101 IV- _The Grim Reaver_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment. Also, I do not own any copyrights of Death Note or Pirates of the Caribbean. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Chapter 4- Arena Fight**

Will attempted to beat Zenobia right away by slashing through her body, but Zenobia did a fake fall over and tripped Will up. She unsheathed her axe and tried to slice Will in half, but he rolled over and shot a burst of electricity from his pistol. Zenobia fell back in pain as Will charged at her, ready to stab her, but she threw a dagger, creating a diversion. In the split second she had, Zenobia summoned her last bit of strength as she sliced off Will's hand with her other dagger and kicked away Will's rapier.

Will raised his hands in defeat, "I surrender."

"Winner- Zenobia Clegg!" Shockley called out, "Next battle- Alfonso Del Mono! Anamaria Denshi!"

The battles continued on and on. Alfonso had been beaten by Anamaria, while Ratbeard had killed Mr. Cotton and taken his parrot as his own and Old Scratch was defeated by Ragetti. Gaspard had defeated Marty the Dwarf, but Pintel was too good for Nanu Nanu. Fortunately, Emmett came through and defeated Dogamee Gibbs. Unfortunately, Bonnie Anne was defeated by Bo'Sun.

"Next battle," Shockley called out, "Anthony Freeman! Hector Barbossa!"

Anthony and Hector faced up. The winner of this match would have won the most fights before the Battle of Captains and would gain an upper hand- they would be able to bring a member of their crew that was still active into battle with them. Anthony charged at Hector, but the rat pirate stepped to the side, sending the arrogant mustang straight into the wall. Anthony pushed himself out and spun around to see a cutlass at his neck. Anthony aimed his mouth at Barbossa's eye and did a shameful act- he spat in it. Anthony prepared to stab Barbossa in the stomach, but he blocked. It was a long swordplay that took three hours.

Shockley got bored, "Stop! It's a tie. No one gets the upper hand. Next battle- James Hawkins! Jack Sparrow!"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow!" Jack said frustratedly.

Shockley sighed, "Next battle- James Hawkins! _Captain _Jack Sparrow!"

"_Captain _J-" James began.

Shockley interrupted, "ALRIGHT THEN! CAPTAIN JAMES HAWKINS! CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! THERE! HAPPY?"

"Yeah," they both said at the same time.

"What are your flippin' stakes?" Shockley asked.

"A Castaway's Refuge House," Jack said.

"My ship- _Dona Angela_," James decided.

Shockley nodded, "Fine then. Begin."

James threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and disappeared. Jack closed his eyes. Even Ninja made the slightest sounds. Jack heard a gust of wind behind him. He swung his cutlass. James fell to the ground, injured, but toughed it out and pulled Jack's cutlass out.

Jack held out his hand, "You were raised in MooShu, right? You must know the meaning of honour. Give the sword back."

James shook his head, "Ninja are not honourable. Yes, I was trained in the way of the Shinobi _and _the way of the Samoorai, but now is the time to act like a ninja."

James threw the sword into the lava edges of the arena.

"No!" Jack called out.

James smiled, "First rule of the Ninja. Never lose your weapons."

James advanced on the surprised Jack Sparrow. He raised his katana, about to go in for the kill, but Jack raised his hands.

"Take the Refuge," he said throwing him a multi coloured windstone, "I surrender."

James smiled, "The win is ours!"

James' crew cheered while Jack's crew slumped down. Anthony nodded an apology to James and went to Skull Island Hospital.

James entered Remmington's Steel and spotted Dustin, Mormo and Milo.

"Permission to enter _Port Regal Skyway _granted," Mormo said.

"We'll 'ave to smuggle you lot in though," Milo added.

"Something tells me we probably won't defeat Raito in _Port Regal Skyway_," Dustin said frankly, "After this skyway there are three more skyways we need to search in order to enter the Flotsam Maelstrom."

James nodded, "You go to wherever you're staying. We'll end the contract with Johnny here and see the new place. Meet me at the docks at nine tomorrow."

"What did you just say?" Remmington asked, "You're ending the contract?"

James nodded again, "Yeah. I just won a new house in a bet."

Remmington nodded, "Well, there are other customers to tend to. Here's the rest of your money that your stay didn't account for."

James sailed through the private stormgate to his new house. In front of him was a large building, with a pond and a cave that comes with it. James assigned dormitories, as he did with the upstairs of Remmington's Steel. One of the rooms belonged to himself as the Captain's Quarters. Another room was the boys dormitory- the room for Emmett, Nanu Nanu, Gaspard, Scratch, Ratbeard and his new parrot Jimmy and Alfonso and another bedroom was the girls dormitory- consisting of Anne, Zenobia and Emma. There were also two MooShu-ese spa rooms- one for the males and one for the females. As well as that, there was a treasure room where James stored all the treasures that he and his crew have safely- Captain Gunn's Treasure, James' MooShu-ese amulet, Bonnie Anne's first pistol, Emmett's first navy medal, Nanu Nanu's golden spear, Gaspard's photo of Crimson Tom and his crew, Scratch's crystal ball, Ratbeard's golden statue of Hawkules, the mighty warrior of Aquila, Alfonso's picture of King Fernando V, the father of the corrupt Fernando VI, but a great king himself, Zenobia's first axe and Emma's MooShu-ese Journal. James walked up to the journal and reached out to grab it but Emma grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think about it."

James walked over to the photo Gaspard put up. He saw Crimson Tom at the front of the crowd, with a young Gaspard to his right. He saw the rigging monkey, who was apparently Alfonso's father- Jose Mono- hanging from the rigging of _The Dashing Fortune_. Alfonso also showed his mother, a pregnant female monkey (presumably with Alfonso's older brother, Ridolfo) named Lucia Del Azul, who gave Alfonso the 'Del' part of his name.

"Ridolfo was a great pirate, before the Armada killed him _that _night," Gaspard said with a quiver in his voice, but James noticed that he was crying, "He was my friend. My good friend."

"You knew him?" Alfonso asked.

"No... I just said that randomly."

"Sarcasm doesn't really work when you're crying, Gaspard," James said, "Now, let's get into the spas then get some rest. We're going to fight Raito tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5- Ryuuku

**Pirate 101 IV- _The Grim Reaver_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment. I also don't own Death Note or any of its concepts or characters. Those copyrights belong to Tsugumi Ohba (if I got the name right).

**Chapter 5- Ryuuku**

"Thank you for your purchase, Yagami-san," Mr. Sullivan from Savoy Mercantile said.

Raito nodded and carefully walked back into his inn room, in the Hope and Anchor Tavern.

"Raito," Ryuuku said, "Just to remind you, I have another Crystal. As soon as I get bored, I'll kill you using it. All I need to do is picture your face and say your name, while holding onto the Crystal. And getting Hawkins involved was more than a mistake. It was a huge error. You have the weapons but you may not beat him. Also there is a chance that he may have met L already. If L and Hawkins team up, I'll give you a chance but I'll get bored if you don't kill them quickly."

"Yeah, that'd be a problem," Raito commented, "But Hawkins will come here. If L has cameras and bugs on him, then you'll know. If he does then you can kill me. If he doesn't, then give me the chance."

_The Careless Hound _docked at Port Regal. Dustin and his crew carried some barrels into the town, past the security of the docks. James and his crew hopped out. James started to ask around for Raito, but after a while, a dog with droopy eyes looked at them.

"Raito... I'm looking for him too," he answered, "I am a private detective that found the identity of the mass murderer named Kira- Raito himself. My name is Lawrence Lind Taylor and no that is not my true name," Larry giggled as though he was lying, "Just call me Larry, but I am the detective that goes under the name L."

"I've heard about you, Larry," James replied.

Larry nodded, "Anyway, follow me to my apartment. The force I put together to bring Raito in is waiting there."

Larry took them to the apartment, where a white puppy, along with a canary detective, a chicken detective and four bull detectives.

"Captain, this is the task force. The puppy's investigation abilities surpass my own. Call him Near. The rooster is called Commander Carter Lester, the canary is named Vice-General Halle Lidner and the bull police detectives are named Aizawa Oreto, Ide Hideki, Matsuda Touta and Mogi Satoshi, respectively. Ukita-san and Yagami-san are both dead."

"Yagami?" James asked.

"Raito's father, Soichiro," Larry explained.

"Larry, we've found that Raito is somewhere in the north west of Port Regal," Aizawa said.

Near smiled, "Yum found in Raito's bag... Moolong tea found in the Hope and Anchor... the location of the Hope and Anchor. That's where he is."

"Well done Near," Larry said, "Captain, take your crew and defeat Raito. I'll go with you."

"I'll go too," Lester said.

"I am in support of the Captain rather than Larry and Near," Halle also said, "I'll join Captain Hawkins' crew. As a reward, he should get ties to the FBI. I'm a Vice-General, I can order nearly anyone in Cool Ranch FBI to help him."

"Then I'll join Captain Silver's crew," Lester decided, "As a Commander of the Cool Ranch Police Force, aka the FBI, I can also order some guys around."

"Then let's go," James said.

James kicked the door open and saw Raito and Ryuuku waiting for them. Raito smiled.

"No cameras, Ryuuku," he told the Oni, "I guess the chance is mine. Give me the eyes."

Ryuuku nodded and waved his hand, "Yagami Raito. In exchange for half of your remaining lifespan of one day, you have gained the ability to see the names of all the men you see. This may help you increase your remaining lifespan of twelve hours to a lot more."

Raito's eyes flickered as he took out his Crystal, "Let's start with L. Lucas Lawleit."

Larry's face was in shock, "You crafty little-."

Larry's eyes widened. He screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. A heart attack. L was dead.

"Hahahaaa!" Raito shouted, "I know all your names! I'll then find the others and kill them too! Zenobia Clegg!"

Zenobia's eyes widened as she also died.

"Emma Ever-" Raito began but James charged at him.

"No more, Raito," James pulled the Crystal out of his hands and threw it over to Ratbeard, "How do I get into the Flotsam Maelstrom? How?"

Raito's face slumped, "Find Neuf Chat. The cat with nine lives. He has been killed seven times already, but he cannot die until he is killed once more. His last life will remain. Here's a photo of him. He knows how to get into the Flotsam Maelstrom."

James let Raito get up and told the other pirates to block the door. Ratbeard handed him the Crystal.

"Neuf Chat," James muttered to himself, holding the Crystal and picturing the cat's face in his mind, "Gah! I know where he is! If I use the Crystal, I can see the place where my victim dies! He's in the Doomhorn Temple, in _Ancient Skyway_!"

"Great," Raito said in pain as he got up, "I'm guessing you won't let me go."

"Nope."

"Fine then," Raito decided, "Ryuuku. My lifespan will increase if you write their names in the Death Note, the notebook form of the Crystal. Your interesting moments you wanted will increase. Please Ryuuku! Only you can kill them, as Sullivan gave me a bogus weapon- the little cheater!"

Ryuuku thought for a moment, "Yeah. I'll write."

The Death Oni took out his notebook and started to write in it.

Raito laughed like a maniac, "Did you hear that?! You're all gonna die!"

The pirates' faces fell into shock. They were going to die at the hands of an elephant of death.

"Not true, Raito," Ryuuku corrected to Raito's surprise, "It's been interesting so far, but I can guarantee that Halle Lidner has sent information to the others in the Task Force to bring you in."

Ryuuku turned the notebook around for all to see. It said 'Yagami Raito'.

"No! Ryuuku!" Raito shouted, but it was too late. Raito fell to the ground, dead.

"Well, that's done," the Oni said, "I guess he was smart, but annoying too. You have possession of the Crystal now, Captain Hawkins. If you want me to follow you about, I will, but I will not help in any way."

"Captain, what's going on, who's Ryuuku? Who killed Raito?" Gaspard asked.

James answered by telling them to touch the Crystal. They could all see Ryuuku.

James gave Ryuuku an answer, "Then, I'll give the Crystal back to you."

Ryuuku nodded, took the Crystal and flew back to the Oni Realm.

James then told them that it was time to go to _Ancient Skyway _and find Neuf Chat, the cat with one life left.


	6. Chapter 6- Return to Monquista

**Pirate101 IV- _The Grim Reaver_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

**A/N****: With the Spiral Currencies, in this story there are five pieces of bronze in a piece of silver, ten pieces of silver in a piece of gold, twenty pieces of gold in a piece of diamond and fifty pieces of diamond in a piece of platinum.**

**Chapter 6- Return to Monquista**

James had sensed where Neuf Chat was. Somewhere in _Ancient Skyway_. More specifically, on Doomclaw Isle. So that's where the pirates docked. A Pterodactyl Aztecosaur, presumably the dockmaster, walked up to them.

"It costs a piece of silver to dock here," he explained in surprisingly good Marleybonian, "If you cannot pay, then we will have to take you to Earl Doomclaw. And I need to know your name."

James tossed him three pieces of silver, "Three pieces of silver and we'll forget the name. And an extra three for my friend here."

James walked over to Dustin as the dockmaster strolled away, "You owe me three pieces of silver."

Dustin tossed him a piece of gold, "Now ye owe me seven."

The pirates trudged into the temple. The floor was very sandy and hard to walk on. It wasn't your normal type of sand, it was sticky sand, a special type of sand that cannot be removed from its spot once it lands from the realm of its creation: Azteca, the land where the Aztecosaurs originally cam from. Inside the temple was practically a market full of pterodactyls. Among them however, was a ginger cat, speaking in a Polarian Accent.

"Neuf Chat," James called out to him and the feline came up to them.

"What do you want, Pirates?" Neuf asked.

James smiled, "The way to get into the Flotsam Maelstrom. We have business Bobby Bones."

Neuf drew his sword, "I will not tell you. Bones is a valued friend of mine and-"

Before Neuf could finish, James had pushed him to the ground and placed his katana against Neuf's neck, while Halle and Carter held off the Aztecosaurs willing to get Neuf away from this threat to his life.

"I know you only have one life left, Neuf," James revealed to him, "Seven were taken, then I used The Crystal of Death to take the eighth."

Neuf snarled, "Fine. I will tell you. The only way to survive the hurricanes in the border of the Flotsam Maelstrom and pass through to the inside is to gain Ship Armour made from iridium, the rarest metal in the Spiral. It can be found in Tradewinds Skyway. My cousin from Cool Ranch was friends with Gortez, former lord of the Isle of Doom, the island where iridium can be found."

James gasped, "Amerigato. El Gato Con Botas. The Cat With Boots. He was a true warrior."

Neuf nodded, "He managed to rid Polaris of the evil ogre by tricking him into turning into a mouse and eating him. Anyway, find Gortez. He will know where the iridium mine is."

Dustin, Mormo, Milo and Carter had boarded _Dona Angela_ as they sailed towards Zenda to find Gortez. James saw Emma sitting sadly in the girls cabin. James entered the cabin after getting confirmation that all the girls were decent. James kicked Anne and Halle out of the cabin as he walked towards Emma.

"Only one other time I've seen you depressed," James began, "When you first came to the Samoorai School and nobody accepted you. Is it because Zenobia died?"

Emma nodded slowly, "She was going to be the most powerful pirate of all time. Then she just... died."

"What? You've gotta be kidding me," James replied with a smile, "As long as I'm around, she will never be the most powerful."

Emma laughed but didn't smile, "Second then."

"Don't forget Egg."

"He's alive?"

James smiled, "Yeah. Someday I'm gonna go to Valencia and stop him from being executed. Wing's third. Zenobia would've been fourth."

Emma punched him in the face and James flew into the cabin wall, "Nah, you three are just pervs," she laughed, "You had to be the one who accepted me as a friend first, before Eggy and Wingy. Why couldn't be someone cool... like Satoshi."

James wiped the blood off his face and pushed her into the opposite wall, "Yamamoto Satoshi? The loser that all the girls like that I beat up every time I was allowed to and I was still called a bully?"

Emma stood up, laughing, "Yes, you idiot. Satoshi was a weako but at least he was honourable."

James started laughing too, "I was born a pirate and originally raised a ninja. You expect me to be honourable too?"

Emma shook her head and they both maintained a gaze for a moment.

James realised what was happening and broke the gaze, "Yeah..." he couldn't go through something like _that _again, "Now that you're... er- feeling better... come outside on the deck, Deck Swabber Emma Everhart."

"Since when was I the Deck Swabber?"

"Since I decided to give titles to everyone in my crew," James answered.

"How long ago was that?"

"About twenty seconds ago."

As _Dona Angela _sailed through the Spiral Thread to Monquista, James told Dustin, Mormo, Milo and Carter to maintain watch as James and his crew had a meeting in the dining hall.

"First of all, I have decided to give everyone on this ship a title or rank," James began, "I'm the Captain, of course. Annie, as the third member of my crew in total, is the Second Mate, the person who takes over the duties of the First Mate, who is Egg Shen, if they are unable to come with us for whatever reason. Gaspard, as you were an associate of my parents, particularly my father, I'm going to make you Third Mate. Emmett, I would have made you Third Mate, but I have decided to make you the Ensign aboard this ship, the one with direct authority below Gaspard. You are also the Chief of Firearms and Weapons Inspector."

"Thank you, Captain," those three said.

"Now to Nanu Nanu. I have decided to make you the Anchor Man, as you're particularly good at that. Don't worry, we'll still use the spear, but that is your official title. Scratch, you're the... um... Witchdoctor?"

Scratch nodded, "I an' I be fine with that, Captain my Captain."

"Nanu is fine with his job too, sky sailor," Nanu Nanu added.

James smiled, "Good. Ratbeard is the Battle Officer."

"Yar! I be the head of battle then?" Ratbeard assumed.

"No. You would be, but I'll also be the Battle Commander, as you haven't completely atoned for your sins," James corrected firmly to the rat's surprise, "Alfonso- Rigging Monkey, though you already know that."

"I do."

James continued, "Emma, you're the... um- Deck Swabber as you already know."

"Come on!" Emma replied.

James shook his head, "Someone has to do it. Halle- you're the Intelligence Leader."

"Intelligence Leader?" Halle replied, "I guess being in the FBI, it's only natural."

Emma pouted, "Yeah she actually gets a good job."

Dustin burst in, "Monquistadors. Demon Monquistadors. We entered Monquista and we get attacked by Demon Monquistadors."

James and his crew exited the dining room and went out to greet Moresco, "Man, I'd prefer it if our old friends didn't try to steal our stuff."

Moresco looked at James and smiled, "James Hawkins, good to see you! Men, put all the stolen items back where they belong! What brings you to Tierra Primata Skyway?"

"We need to see Gortez," James replied.

"That can be arranged," Moresco confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7- Iridium

**Pirate101 IV- _The Grim Reaver_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

**Chapter 7- Iridium**

James, Dustin and their crews sailed towards the Prison of Zenda along with Moresco Valvida and the Demon Monquistadors. Aboard _Dona Angela_, Alfonso was climbing the rigging. A sudden gust of wind blew the ropes and Alfonso fell to the deck. Luckily, a Demon Monquistador caught him. But Alfonso spotted something as he fell. When the Demon Monquistador put him down, Alfonso rushed to the bough and faced north-east. A Monquistador Ship was coming towards them. Fast.

"Captain!" the rigging monkey called out, "Monquistan Ship! North-east!"

James caught sight of the ship coming towards them and called out to everyone, "Brace yourselves! Ratbeard, spin towards Zenda! We're going the dangerous way!"

Ratbeard rushed to the wheel and grabbed hold of it. He spun it directly towards Zenda- the route full of storms. As the ship spun round the Monquistador Ship, Alfonso flew off the ship, but he grabbed hold of some rigging, which saved him. Then he realised that the rigging didn't belong to _Dona Angela_. The monkeys pulled him aboard and tied him to the mast. The Monkey Captain walked over to him. Alfonso noticed something familiar about him.

"You're the Captain?" Alfonso asked in Monquistan.

He replied, also in Monquistan, "Yes. I am the only member of the Monquistan Navy to have survived an attack from the Armada. But that was before my Captain died, in my pirate days. You men are wanted by the Crown. It will be the noose for you, Monkey Pirate. Your name?"

"Alfonso Del Mono," Alfonso replied.

The Captain's eyes widened, "I see. Well... maybe I could pardon you."

"Huh?" the other monkey navy officers asked in surprise.

"Huh?" Alfonso asked in surprise.

The half-broken _Dona Angela _docked at Zenda Prison and they walked inside the Opposition Stronghold, where Gortez and Eleanor discussing plans.

"Ahem," James said to gain their attention.

"One moment, whoever you are," Eleanor replied then realised that it was James, "Captain! Good to see you! Another lost member of your crew I see."

"Yeah, Zenobia. You didn't really know her that well, how did you remember her?" James asked.

"Zenobia? Who's that? I'm talking about Alfonso," Eleanor replied.

James spun round and searched his companions, "He's not here. The Monquistan Ship from earlier must have taken him prisoner! We'll speak to Gortez about what we're looking for and then save him."

Gortez stepped forward, "Speak to me about what?"

"We need to find the Iridium Mine on the Isle of Doom," James explained, "Neuf Chat said that you would know where it is."

"Indeed I do," Gortez replied, "Behind my throne room at my tribe hideout."

"Thanks," James replied.

Alfonso had been tied to the mast for three weeks with no food or water. The Captain said that if Alfonso could survive for two months, then he would pardon him. The Captain came out to check on him. He walked towards the cabin, but Alfonso called out to him.

"What's your name, Captain," Alfonso asked in Monquistan, "I don't want any fakes, I want your real name."

"Ridolfo Del Mono," he replied to Alfonso's surprise, "I am your older brother."

A cannonball flew over Ridolfo's head. _Dona Angela _had finally found them. Nanu Nanu threw the grapple hooks onto Ridolfo's ship and pulled it in close. The pirates jumped aboard and started attacking.

As James ran over to Alfonso, he called out, "Take as many hostages, weapons and booty as you can! The Opposition are our allies! Let's help them a bit!"

James cut open the ropes and took Alfonso back to _Dona Angela _to rest and eat. Gaspard caught sight of Ridolfo.

"You!" Gaspard called out to him, "Ridolfo Del Mono! Old friend, I do not want conflict."

"Sorry Señor DeVole, but it's too late if you're in league with Gortez," Ridolfo replied coldly, as he drew his rapier and charged towards Gaspard, who blocked with his halberd.

"Fine."

Gaspard pushed Ridolfo to the deck and sliced down, but Ridolfo rolled over and grabbed hold of a rope, whilst cutting another, elevating him to the sail holder. Gaspard simply climbed the ladder, as he was too fat to do the same stunt. Gaspard chopped again with his halberd, but Ridolfo blocked.

"Why are you betraying Avery?" Gaspard asked him angrily.

"Do you know the pain of being a ghost?" Ridolfo asked as an answer.

Gaspard cocked his head to the side as he flipped Ridolfo on his back and surrounded his neck with his halberd, "As a matter of fact... yes I do."

"Go ahead," Ridolfo urged, "I will live as a mere haunter, a blank existence. I will scare people and maybe have a bit of fun... better than being hanged in shame."

Gaspard hesitated to kill his friend. Ridolfo used this chance to slip under the halberd and escape death. He stood up behind Gaspard and almost stabbed him in the back, but Gaspard's weight saved him as the sail holder broke and the mast fell onto some of the Monquistadors. Gaspard and Ridolfo fell towards the deck, but grabbed some rope and slid down. James returned to the ship and attacked Ridolfo as he stood up from the fall.

Ridolfo's face softened, "I know you. You're... Little Jim?"

James snorted at this description, "Little Jim? Do I look little to you?"

"You were when we first met... when I worked on your father's ship," Ridolfo explained.

Gaspard stood up, "Ridolfo Del Mono, Captain. Turns out he survived."

"Alfonso's bro?" James asked, quite surprised, "So that's why you kept him alive! There was a third that survived the attack?"

Ridolfo shook his head, "To tell you the truth... I didn't survive. I was a ghost, a mere untouchable. Then I found a soul chain in the Abandoned Lighthouse in Flotsam Skyway, Skull Island. I stole it off the undead there. I used it to return to life."

Ridolfo spun round to face his enemies to see that James was asleep. In a flash of anger, Ridolfo charged and was about to kill, but Emmett rolled on his side from his hiding spot and shot Ridolfo in the back. Gaspard then pushed him to the ground and stabbed him in the chest, "Re-balance what you made unbalanced, Ridolfo," Gaspard told the corpse, "Then your ghost days will be over."

_Dona Angela _and _The Careless Hound _docked at the Isle of Doom. They were greeted by the Labouring Water Moles, but they were very obviously glaring at them when their backs were turned. After destroying some troggies that attacked them, and handing Bonnie Anne a sick bag, they arrived at Gortez's Tribe. They were let in because they had already passed the test and it was easy getting into the room behind Gortez's Throne Room. In front of them was a large mine full of iridium. They opened their bags and collected as much as physically possible, but when they turned around, they were confronted by twenty dwarfs.

"Oh yeah," James said, outsmarted, "I just remembered that highly vicious and strong dwarfs with extremely sharp weapons that want to kill us live in Iridium Mines."

The dwarfs leapt into the air and whacked James' arm with their pickaxes. James flew back into a wall- bleeding, but smiling. One of the dwarfs looked at his right arm to see that James had placed a gunpowder pack from MooShu on it. And it was burning. The bomb exploded and all that was left of that dwarf was a couple of legs. The other nineteen were slicing away with the pickaxes, but Gaspard, who hated dwarfs, attacked in a rage and killed them in record time. Seriously though, if you search the 'Shortest Time Taken to Kill Nineteen Dwarfs in a Cave Full of Iridium' record in 'Guinness Book of World Records', then you would see a picture of Gaspard DeVole.

James coughed, "Get back to the ship before any more of the little blighters come and set full sail for Flotsam. It's time to get some ship armour."


	8. Chapter 8- Vengeance Bill

**Pirate101 IV- _The Grim Reaver_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

**A/N****: Sorry about the delay, I've been busy recently so I haven't had a chance to finish this chapter till now.**

**Chapter 8- Vengeance Bill**

"That's some mighty fine iridium you got there, partner!" exclaimed Shipwright Jackie Jackson, from Tumbleweed in Cool Ranch, "If you're looking for me, then you're obviously wanting ship armour to enter even the toughest storms!"

Dustin nodded, "Make it quick, Quacky Quackson. Or yer head be on me witchdoctor's staff."

The duck ran off to get his tools, frightened.

James leant over to Ratbeard, "I can think of a worse fate than that."

"What?" Ratbeard asked.

James chuckled, "Making Emma angry!"

They both started laughing their heads off, as if they were never going to stop laughing. Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to see a buccaneer with a three cornered hat, holding a long spear with a diamond shape blade standing there. He wore a fancy navy coat, very uncommon for pirates unless they are extremely successful, brown trousers and a white belt. He had brown hair and brown eyes, similar to Nathaniel, and an average skin tone.

"Jimmy Stinkbag... that isn't you is it?" he asked James.

James' eyes widened with surprise, then he nodded, "Makoto..."

The pirate named Makoto smiled slyly, "That's what Wang and the others in MooShu called me. I left the clan two years after you began your Samoorai Training with the trashy birdbrains and did some...er... research. I found out that my father was named Thomas Andrews he and his crew were sucked into the Flotsam Maelstrom and died. His legendary and awesome son Morgan, however, was being looked after by a friend of his in MooShu- Chun Yamato- a ninja pig, and the hog I called my father."

"NEVER CALL YOUR PARENT A HOG!" Emma shouted at him and swung a boulder (how she got it, nobody knows) at him.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING ANGRY ABOUT THAT?!" everyone except Morgan shouted back at her, but she didn't listen and continued to beat him up.

Morgan pushed the boulder off but he had lost a lot of blood. However, if you lose something, you should gain something. In his case, it will be a case of Emmaphobia. After Morgan got up and recovered, he decided to tell James what he was doing in Flotsam Skyway.

"After I found that my father is inside the Flotsam Maelstrom, where his ship may not be sunk, I decided to find a way into the vortex. I wanted to identify my father and bury him, next to my mother's grave in Big Sky. And so I did more research and found that I could get into the vortex if my ship had iridium armour on it. That's why I came here, because I figured out that you'd be here, with iridium."

"How?" James asked curiously.

"Vadima," Morgan answered, "She told me where to go."

The Shipwright came back and fitted the armour onto the ship. James paid him twenty gold coins and boarded the ship.

"Tie Morgan to the side of the ship," James whispered to Emma, "I can't trust him on my deck."

_Dona Angela _crashed through the vortex's barrier and charged towards the galleon ahead of them. _The Grim Reaver _was there. Everyone aboard the ship, besides the unconscious Morgan tied to the side of the ship, got into battle stations. The Captain strolled down the ship's stairs.

"Bobby Bones," Scratch muttered to himself.

Bobby Bones called out to James, "We meet again, James Hawkins! The second time we met was indirect, as I was controlling my Maelstrom to capture your crew and add to my power. This was the same as the first time, in Valencia, sixteen years ago. I am a skeleton, reincarnated from a body part of the sky squid that ate your mother. True, you were on your father's ship at the time, but that ship was present," Bobby Bones chuckled, "In fact... your mother has been in terrible pain all sixteen of these years. Scratchy! Bring 'er out!"

The skeletal witchdoctor named Scratchy waved his wand and the cabin door opened. After that, a glass box with no way out if you somehow get inside, came out. Inside the box was a woman familiar to James. This woman was completely naked, and James knew why. He could tell from her hair, her eyes, her figure that she was his mother- or the only part of her that isn't in the spirit world. The part that was not yet digested when Bobby Bones was carved out from the dead bone of the sky squid. One part of her had been enough to recreate her soul and trap it into a glass case, where she will be tortured for eternity. James stared at his mother. He could barely watch as the blades cutting her arms could not cut them off for good, meaning that they will continue to cut... unless _The Grim Reaver _were to sink and Bobby Bones were to die.

Suddenly, a burst of anger rose to the surface from deep within James, "ATTACK!"

Nanu Nanu threw the grappling hooks and the pirates slid down them, boarding and fighting the crew of _The Grim Reaver_. A skeletal corpse, with no eyes, lay next to Anne's feet as she ignored it and continued to fight a skeletal swashbuckler. The corpse grabbed her leg and pushed her to the ground.

"Nice one, Fred," the swashbuckler said as he placed his sword to her neck.

"Thank you Joe," Fred replied, "Oi, Captain! Joe's got one down! I can't see 'ho it be, but you'd be able to! Pirates, surrender to us, or the fox dies!"

"If yer blind, how do ye know I'm a fox?" Anne asked.

"I could tell from the feel of the fur on your legs," answered Fred.

The pirates surrendered and agreed to join Bobby Bones' crew in return for Anne's life. Well, all except James.

"This is a shame, Captain," Bones said, "To think I would have to kill you. Fred. Joe. Tie 'is 'ands up. Bosun McGee, kill 'im."

Fred and Joe tied James' hands behind his back as Bosun McGee took aim.

"Now remember," Bones began, "Even if you survive, you won't be going to Cooper's Roost Skyway. The vortex will blow you to Celestia, so there's no chance of survival. Goodbye."

Bosun McGee pulled the trigger. James fell off the side of the ship and fell to Celestia.

"Right, newcomers," Bones told the pirates, minus James and plus Morgan, who they had saved from the side of the ship, "Time to meet the main crew. After the fight, this is all that's left, but we'll find more ships and rebuild my crew. The Bosun here is named Bones McGee. I call him Bosun McGee, but he likes to be called Bonesy. The one with no eyes is Dead Fred. The swashbuckler 'ere is Slain Joe. The one-eyed skeleton is Dead-Eye Tom, aka Thomas Andrews. Master Morgan, I believe he is your father. Anyway, moving on, the witchdoctor is Scratchy Ol' Bones. 'Ere are the non-skellies. This boy is Jack Kennit, I believe 'e was the reason ye came in the first place. The others are William Nichols, Brody Bristol, Scurvy Jack, Desiree Devereaux, Disdainful Desdemona and Keira Moone. All from _The Octavius_, where Bristol was the Captain. Anyway, chop chop, we have a visitor in two days. Her name is Morganthe and she is bringing her pirate friend she picked up. His name is Vengeance Bill- mysterious but tough. Very tough. For that reason we need to prepare. We don't want him angry."


	9. Chapter 9- Mutiny

**Pirate101- _The Grim Reaver_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

**Chapter 9- Mutiny**

Emma was scrubbing the decks with Keira Moone, who was actually a former member of Zenobia's crew, and one of Emma's friends.

"How did you get aboard _The Octavius_?" Emma asked, "How did you escape Fort Elena?"

Keira laughed, "One question at a time, please. As you know, you and Zenobia were taken to Monquista when we were attacked by the Monquistan Navy. Everyone else died, except me, who ran off and got myself caught in Fort Elena. There, I met three men- a human and two cats, who I made a truce with and we made an escape plan. The human was Morgan Andrews, the guy Captain Hawkins tied to the side of his ship and the two cats were masterminds of trickery and smuggling. Their names were Captain Callum Beard and Professor James Meowiarty, both well known, though Callum was better known as 'Catbeard'. Using the associates of those two- such as Commodore Norrington and a shadowy figure whose name I do not know- we escaped. Or, most of us did. Morgan was slowing us down, so I threw him into a cell and locked him there. He cursed all three of us- particularly me- that day."

Emma nodded, "About the shadowy figure... did you see him?"

"I did," Keira confirmed, "He was a frog. He was dressed very smartly and he was quite fat. And he said something to Meowiarty, something like, 'my favour to you is now repaid'."

"The Frogfather," Emma told her, "The mastermind behind every black market, crime scheme and every other lawless thing from Gullet to Hamamitsu. He is the one that helped you out. Oh yeah, and I have bad news."

"What?"

"Zenobia's dead."

"Oh. That's a shame."

"Try to be a little more upset, I mean she was our friend."

"But if we get upset then Bones will kick our heads off of our shoulders and..."

"Alright, alright, I get the message."

Morganthe, Queen of the Shadow Web, boarded _The Grim Reaver_. Next to her was her pirate friend Vengeance Bill, a tall man with a mask covering his entire head, so you can't see his eyes or hair or anything. He sees out of a jade eyepatch from Azteca. On his belt, to the surprise of the former crew of _Dona Angela_, was _Akaiken_, James' red katana, along with _Akaitanken_, James' red wakizashi.

Old Scratch's eyeballs widened in his skull, 'There's no mistaking it...' he thought, 'I an' I know this mojo, the mojo that belong to Vengeance Bill. It be stronger, but if you imagine it weaker then it is impossible to differ _those _two.'

"Vengeance Bill," Old Scratch called out as he walked past him, "I an' I welcome ye. Does the hawk fly?"

Vengeance Bill nodded and said in a voice obviously put on, "It does. It is always with me."

Bonnie Anne leant over to Ratbeard, "What're they on about?"

"No idea," Ratbeard replied.

"What did ye call us for, Fred?" Ratbeard asked the one-eyed skeleton.

"I'm sure you all don't wanna be here," Dead Fred explained, "So we're gonna mutiny. Bobby Bones dies today."

"'Bout time too," Joe added, "I wanna go to Skull Island Town and build a crew.""

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gaspard asked, "Let's go!"

"What about Vengeance Bill?" Emmett asked, "He'll beat us for sure. You could sense his mojo, couldn't you, Scratch?"

Scratch nodded, "That is true, but Bill won't be a problem. The real problem is Morganthe."

"How the bloody hell can you be sure?" Bonnie Anne asked Scratch, "I saw the newspaper, Bill's a monstrous killer!"

Scratch stared at them, "Ye still haven't figured it out?"

They all shouted back, "Be more cl-"

"Mutiny, is it?" Bill asked as he sat on one of the beams holding the room up, "Scratch, don't tell them. I will reveal the truth soon. Scratch is right, I am on your side. I specifically came here for two reasons. The first is a secret. The second is to get you guys outta here. I have a plan- here it is."

Scratchy Ol' Bones rushed into his son's quarters, "Bobby, my boy! It's Fred! He's stolen one of Joe's eyes and now he's a mutineer!"

Bobby Bones rushed onto the deck, only to be whacked on the head by the back of Gaspard's halberd and knocked out. The mutineers smiled and attacked the loyals. Bones McGee shot loads of loyals off of the ship to share the same fate as James. Bill chopped off the heads of loyals and enjoying himself doing it. Emma took on the giant skeleton, who's name was Dave. Dave swung his enormous cutlass at Emma and grazed her leg. Emma winced in pain as a second strike came. Suddenly, a red katana blocked the cutlass.

"Leave that one alone, tubby!" Bill shouted angrily and sliced the skeleton in half.

"Bill..." Emma said, surprised.

Bill looked around and saw that the mutineers were getting tired. He drew his refresh card and healed his team. Then he rushed into Bobby Bones' Quarters. Grey Lou was still in the glass container. Bill grabbed Bobby Bones' knocked out body and placed it against the glass. Bones' mojo trickled out of him and started to break the glass. Eventually, Bones ran out of mojo and died. But there was enough room for Grey Lou to get out.

"Put some clothes on," Bill said and handed her some clothes.

Bill and Lou charged out to attack and soon, they were all dead. Then they rose again.

"What in the name of crap...?" Gaspard began but then a cackle took over.

Morganthe landed onto _The Grim Reaver_ and calmly stated, "You shall never win against me! Bill, you were too stupid to not bring back up! Give me the coin back!"

Bill took the coin out of his eyepatch. The coin was identical to the one Malistaire used to teleport away from Port Regal. Instead of handing it over, Bill flipped it.

"Flotsam."

When Bill caught it, he suddenly disappeared. Morganthe smiled.

"I should've known. Right, let's-"

A sudden cannon noise cut her off. A cannonball flew from a nearby ship and knocked Morganthe off the ship and into Celestia.

"Nice shot, Monkey!" Boochbeard shouted.

Next to Boochbeard was Mr. Gandry, who was standing behind the cannon, next to Vengeance Bill, but without his mask. Everybody dropped their jaws, except Scratch, who chuckled, at the sight of his red hair, his red eye next to the eyepatch and his red and white pirate togs.

"Captain Hawkins!" Emmett and Ratbeard shouted.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU KEEP SURVIVING CERTAIN-DEATH THINGS!" Emma shouted at him.

"Oh shit- it's him!" Bones McGee muttered to himself.

The battle had been won. Bobby Bones was dead, Morganthe was defeated, James miraculously survived and Jack was saved. El Dorado would soon belong to James.


	10. Chapter 10- El Dorado

**Pirate101 IV- _The Grim Reaver_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

**Chapter 10- El Dorado**

Lou and James stood in front of each other, "So you need to go to the spirit world now?" James asked.

His mother nodded, "I can't defy nature. But I can visit. All that I need is part of me to be left here and you can contact the spirit world via me and I can visit sometimes," she cut off two hairs, "Keep one and give the other to Bex. Your father is trapped in the spirit world for good, but you can speak to him via me. Indirectly of course."

James nodded, "Oh yeah... and if you see a cat named El Gato Con Botas, Americano Gato or Amerigato tell him that I will be avenging his death soon."

Lou smiled, "I will. Now I must go. Goodbye, my son."

Lou walked to the edge of the ship and leapt into the storm. She was gone for now.

"You did it, you little overachiever!" Charlie Kennit exclaimed when he saw Jack with us, "Jack, I'll make a brand new ship, just for you! And a replacement for _The Octavius_, of course.

Brody shook his head, "No need. We're going our separate ways. All of us. Will and I are going to MooShu to form a pirate republic to ally with the Yakooza and the Skull Island Pirate Republic to fight against Monquista and Valencia. Keira and Scurvy Jack want to join you guys. Desdemona is gonna go to Cool Ranch and become a member of the CIA, the new elite part of the FBI in Cool Ranch."

"That sounds fun," Halle said, "Yeah, I'm leaving the crew. I'll show Desdemona the ropes and rejoin once I've had enough of the CIA life."

James nodded, "That's fine, Halle. See you around. Hey, what about Desiree?"

"Desiree's going to Aquila," Morgan suddenly piped up, "I guess I'll go with her, the Royal Aquilan Army sounds fun, I mean, she _is_ the new governor of Sparta. Hey, Desiree, can I be part of the Royal Aquilan Army?"

Desiree nodded, "Sure! You can be one of my closest bodyguards!"

"Sweet!" Morgan shouted.

"Why are you so excited about going to Aquila with Desiree?" James asked and Morgan started blushing, which made them all laugh their heads off- except Morgan, who got angry, and Desiree, who had no idea what was going on.

"Anyway," Joe explained, "I'm building a crew over in Skull Island Town and Fred and Tom are part of it. Bones, what're you gonna do?"

Bones McGee scratched his skull, "Um... I guess I'll just join Dustin's crew!"

James chucked the agreement form to Avery, who smiled, "Well, you've done your part, now it's time for me to fill my end of the bargain. El Dorado. The lost city of gold. Thirty years ago, Marco Pollo, one of the First Generation of The Five Captains, and his first mate Cooper Clark were searching for El Dorado. So they found a crew. They visited Skull Island, where they recruited a cat. They then moved on to Grizzleheim and recruited Erika the Red and a young girl she was looking after, she probably fell off a ship in a storm. Afterwards, they went to Wizard City, which has a stormgate somewhere in Grizzleheim and met Merle Ambrose and Gamma the Owl, who helped him develop a map that could help find El Dorado. In order to make it more accurate, they went to MooShu in order to encrypt it with the help of Cao Tzu, the wisest sage in MooShu, and make it more accurate with a genius navigator, whose name I do not know. However, it still wasn't accurate enough. They needed one more crew member- an Aquilan. So they got a cyclops and the map worked perfectly. Then, Marco Pollo ripped the map up and hid the pieces around the Spiral. I don't know how, but Captain Gunn got one of the pieces- it was the sailcloth around the golden cup you gave to the governor of Puerto Mico! I have it- here you go- err... where is it? Ah! Fin!"

"Oh crap, not him again," James muttered with his head buried in his hands.

"Fin must have fled with the map to sell it!" Avery shouted, "Go and find Blind Mew- he'll know where Fin has gone!"

With that, James ran to find Blind Mew, and his quest to find El Dorado had just begun.


End file.
